kenshifandomcom-20200223-history
Hounds
The Hounds are one of the gangs from The Swamp, and the most powerful of them. They are the primary Hemp growers, which is the main ingredient of Hashish, an illegal narcotic substance. Their leader Big Grim is purportedly very insane, but was smart enough to manipulate all the other clans to bring the Hounds to the top. They have a Faction HQ building located within Shark and a village within The Swamp named Rot. Characters * Big Grim * Ears * Hound Joining the Hounds If you build a base inside The Swamp, a pack of Hounds may come to visit you and tell you that, if you want their protection, you should talk to Ears. Ears Ears can be found in the Dancing Skeleton bar in Shark. Ears says that he can help your faction "get noticed" by Big Grim for a price. After paying Ears 2,000 Cats, you can now speak to Big Grim. Note: You don't have to build a base within The Swamp in order to join the Hounds you only need to to find Ears roaming within Shark. Smuggling Hashish Big Grim can be found in the Hounds faction headquarters (the other swamp dome next to the Dancing Skeleton). Grim says you can join her gang if you do a task for her. If the player accepts, they will receive Hashish to smuggle into the United Cities. The closest United Cities city is Clownsteady. In order to sell illegal goods (Hashish) to a vendor in the city, characters must have a very high thieving level or find a Thief Fence inside of a Shinobi Thieves tower. To trade in a Thieves Tower, players must be allied with the Shinobi Thieves. Players don't need to actually sell the Hashish in order to complete this task. Players simply need to return with the money. After a day or two, return to Big Grim and pay her the money which you received (or would have received) for selling the hashish. You are given the option to pay the full amount of 4,000 Cats or come up short with only 3,000 Cats. Grim is not forgiving when players come up short. After this payment, you are allied with the Hounds and village called Rot becomes green on your map. Farming Hemp If the player speaks to Big Grim again, Grim will give them the task of creating a base out in The Swamp to farm more Hemp for their operation. Grim will give the player 20 Building Materials to start them out. After picking any location in The Swamp, set up your base. Swamp Raptors will come to eat your hemp farms so you should build walls and other defenses. The Red Sabres will launch a Base Assault, but the Hounds will also immediately send reinforcements to help with this. When reinforcements arrive, they will patrol your base for an entire day and then leave. The Hounds will easily defeat the Red Sabre Assault, as the generic NPC Hounds typically have twice the combat stats of the Red Sabres. The Hounds will also send groups to check in with your base. These groups will warn you about the Stone Rats and collect Big Grim's cut of c. 2,000. Reinforcements and check-ins will be made up of Hound NPCs exclusively. Locations Rot }} Stone Rat Village |mw-collapsible mw-collapsed = mw-collapsible mw-collapsed}} Category:Factions